


skam méxico, temporada 1, trailer

by skamcdmx



Series: temporada 1: nayeli [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamcdmx/pseuds/skamcdmx
Summary: Comenzando su segundo semestre de preparatoria, Nayeli Silva está bastante segura de que ha logrado arruinar su experiencia en educación superior por completo al lograr no tener amigos cuando todos los demás parecen haber ya formado sus grupos. No siempre fue así, pero el hubiera no existe, y lo único que Nayeli espera es que su estado de soledad cambie en algún punto antes de sexto semestre.
Series: temporada 1: nayeli [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055531





	skam méxico, temporada 1, trailer

**Author's Note:**

> holaaaa, creo que no hay ningún fanmade remake de skam que no sea en inglés aún,,, no sé si a alguien siquiera le interese leerlo, pero pues aquí lo traigo. estoy subiendo esto tantito antes de que sea un mes entre este momento y cuando planeo subir el primer clip, así que pues eso... existe. 
> 
> otra cosa, vamos a fingir que el coronavirus no existe, y ya se que nadie está entrando a clases el once, menos antes, pero finjamos que si okey?

EXT. AFUERA DE PREPARATORIA ESCUADRÓN 101.

La toma comienza en un par de botas negras, haciéndose hacia atrás mientras se escucha _"Celos" de Daniela Romo_. La toma entera muestra a NAYELI SILVA GUERRERO, una chica morena con pelo chino, quien está mirando la entrada de la escuela, de la cual salen FRIDA DE LA CUEVA JUAREZ, una niña blanca de pelo negro, y NARUMI VALDEZ MAEDA, una chica japonesa, más alta que FRIDA. Ellas caminan hacia NAYELI y el trío comienza a ir por la banqueta.

En la primera intersección que pasan, sale un grupo de chicos, boy squad, consistiendo de SANTIAGO “SANTI” ZARAGOZA PESQUERA, un chico atractivo moreno ligeramente más chaparro que NAYELI, ROGELIO VARGAS ELIZONDO, un chico rubio, y FERNANDO “FER” ROSALES YAHUITL, un chico moreno con una sonrisa divertida. SANTI saluda a FRIDA con un beso y hace contacto visual con NAYELI que se queda por un segundo, después le hace un gesto a NARUMI y esta se va con el boy squad mientras la cámara sigue a NAYELI y FRIDA aún caminando. 

Pronto, pasa un carro por delante de ellas, y desaparece FRIDA, dejando a NAYELI caminando sola, se le ve a ella con actitud más triste y algo confundida por su solitud. 

NAYELI camina por un momento sola, el volumen de _CELOS_ lentamente bajando hasta que llega a una estación de trolebús, su cara se alegra, y la cámara cambia de perspectiva a darle a su espalda, donde se ven en frente de ella a cuatro chicas sentadas en la estación saludándola. 

La primera es GUADALUPE “LUPE” FERREIRA BARRIOS, una chica negra muy bonita con su pelo natural chino y labial rojo, al lado de ella MANUELA “MANU” LOZANO DE LA CHICA, una niña morena de pelo muy lacio café con un smoothie en la mano, a su izquierda, ANA EMILIA “ANITA” JIMENEZ VILLANUEVA, una niña de pelo muy largo negro ondulado con una sonrisa pequeña y, por último a su izquierda, FATIMA KALIL MASSIS, una chica musulmana con un hiyab azul, que la saluda. 

Atrás del grupo, en la pared, el grafiti lee “SKAM”, con "MÉXICO" abajo. La cámara se acerca lentamente a este mientras el volumen de la canción vuelve a aumentar, después la toma se torna a negro, se queda así por un momento, y después aparecen letras amarillas en la pantalla.

Dice, en grande “NAYELI” y abajo de esto, en letras más pequeñas “11. ENERO. 2021”. 

**Author's Note:**

> si quieren pueden fijarse/seguir en el blog para esto (skammexico.tumblr.com), ahí van a estar cosas como las cuentas de instagram de los personajes, quizás información sobre cuando habrán clips, y pues pueden mandar preguntas sobre ello. 
> 
> el blog con las traducciones a inglés es skamengmx.tumblr.com


End file.
